


【Brujay】【Royjay】ABO 味道

by CiCiaYna



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 信息素的味道能传递情绪。





	1. Chapter 1

蝙蝠侠跪倒在哥谭街头，Alpha信息素不断从他身上散发出来。

红头罩给他打了一针抑制剂，然后又给自己来了一针，搀扶着他往自己的安全屋里去。布鲁斯能闻到淡淡的香味帮助他梳理混乱的信息素，他模模糊糊地想每一个高水平Omega都是好闻的。

布鲁斯躺在卧室床上，激越的苦艾酒香气从门外渗出来，众所周知韦恩并不喜欢酗酒，高度酒精的灼烧感隔着一扇门熏得他眩晕。他在本能地警惕，门外有轻微地钝器碰撞声，是杰森刚从墙上拿出去的枪，布鲁斯汗毛倒竖，精神高度集中，强行拒绝费洛蒙的勾引。

可是杰森明明刚给自己也打了一针。

真是捉摸不透。老男人有种微妙的骄傲，与此同时作为Alpha的部分——生物学上的原因，让他心中不可避免地升起某种被践踏的愤怒。这不应该，布鲁斯对Omega一向富有绅士风度，他有点唾弃自己突如其来的没教养想法。

“我不需要你”，在上流社会Omega当面皱着眉头把注射器推到底代表性意味的羞辱，很不礼貌很不得体。

他的血液刚刚被抑制剂冷却，现在又被反反复复逼迫着升高，不断想着这是个学坏的Omega是个需要重新教育的孩子。作为布鲁斯韦恩的那部分他感到失败。

灼热的苦香弥漫在他周围，蝙蝠侠几乎浸泡在艰难抵抗的汗水里，门外的气息仍然一浪一浪不断加强着朝他压过来，他揪着自己的披风死死咬住牙关。杰森到底想做什么？男孩又一次出乎他意料的行动令他无所适从，在他的脑海里意识翻滚过无数义警的猜想，也许他想拖延时间，也许是在表达不愿束缚的坚持，也许他另有目的。布鲁斯艰难地思考红头罩这么做的原因，但他不能服输更不能反击，现在深陷热潮的两个人就是两颗炸弹，一旦心灵打开缺口太容易演变成难以收拾的局面。

他太被动了。战士只能顽强接住单方面的精神攻击和生理诱惑。

僵持中一丝收拢不了的味道从布鲁斯的身上散发出来，他听见门外青年的闷哼。

僵局被枪响打破，子弹穿透卧室墙壁重重地钉在床头。空气中回荡着冰冷的枪声。

更大剂量的信息素顺着破口灌进逼仄的小房间，它变得更甜，辛辣又冷酷，苦涩又甜腻，不，蝙蝠侠不能失控。布鲁斯已经开始轻微脱水，头昏脑涨，他想起自己环游世界求学的日日夜夜，这种程度的挑衅仿佛让他回到了受训的年轻时光。即使刀兵相见他也仍然是他保护范围内的Omega，他的责任，亲近的家庭关系让他们的气息无法避免地融合在一起，布鲁斯闻到家的味道，痛苦地抵抗着强迫他柔软的归属感。布鲁斯看不到自己通红的面孔和青筋暴起的手臂，但他知道自己浑身紧绷，他的血液里奔腾着无法克制的欲望，可他必须克制。

“快停下，杰森，快停止这么做！”作为义警蝙蝠侠从不使用信息素手段，罗宾也如此。

他知道青年就坐在客厅里，跟他一样汗流浃背，死死抱着自己的武器。杰森那一枪太过冷酷。布鲁斯已经开始意识模糊，勃起的性器被护裆板压得生疼。杰森的信息素一点也没有缠绵悱恻的甜腻感，它像燃烧一切的火焰又像抽打灵魂的鞭子，隔着门他仿佛能看见一双明亮瑰丽的绿眼睛。

你是想逼我出去吗？

他听见冰冷的无机质电子音，年轻人打电话回家请家里的beta们来接一趟。

——信息素除了性方面的作用外更能表露情绪，信息素往往不会骗人。

布鲁斯闻到渴求也闻到怨怼，挣扎、愤怒、深情、委屈、冰冷…他闻到复杂难辨纠缠不休的浓烈情绪，像咆哮的海浪不断拍打他的心脏。与情欲无关，他的男孩在别扭地袒露灵魂，没有比这更示弱的行为了。他放任自己吸入更多味道，男孩总是对他心软，剥离掉凶狠的攻击性，布鲁斯躺在地板上努力辨认他深藏着的柔软可怜的香气。

他不想承认自己居然有点莫名其妙的不悦。

后来布鲁斯再也没闻到过，杰森在他面前把自己的气味遮得死死的。


	2. Chapter 2

焦虑。  
只能用这个词来形容布鲁斯跟杰森相处时的精神状况。  
一家人聚少离多，两个人绝大多数时间都分隔在宇宙两端。理智告诉他应该珍惜难得的亲子时光，但男孩那种把真实情绪捂得死死的姿态总是令他莫名不舒服。他的孩子，他失而复得的士兵，他的责任，现在甚至吝啬于向他泄露任何一点味道。侦探失去了一个可靠的参照系，猜疑链迅速加固。事情正在变得更好，他们和解，互相关心，他们试着妥协，努力对彼此宽容，捡起家人应有的姿态…但这并没有让他好过一点。  
压力如影随形。  
布鲁斯想起很久很久以前，那时候红头罩还是罗宾，杰森曾因为某件小事对他戏谑：“对我们来说伤彼此的心了太容易了啊老爸。”  
现在他们都知道那是真的。

他站在那儿的凝视仿佛不过是种渺渺的虚幻温情。  
青筋从青年的额角上浮出来，又慢慢沉下去，他就这么垂着眼帘把嘴巴抿得紧紧的。通常来讲男性的尖下巴总是带点薄相，便衬得他越发可怜。布鲁斯可以听到他粘稠的微弱呼吸声，夹杂着极轻的哼鸣，跟小时候一样像只受伤的流浪猫。与此截然相反的是他连眼圈都没红。  
杰森安静下来显得冷清，连捏酒杯的手指都懒得太用力，布鲁斯几乎在缱绻而哀戚的空气中窒息。他猜想过这个孩子会再次陷入疯狂，歇斯底里也好失去控制也好，那些都是可预知的情况。蝙蝠侠见过自己的儿子如何崩溃，他可以冷静地做出设想并准备许多应对方案——但他唯独没想过会看到一个平静温柔的杰森。他的男孩给了他一个拥抱，闭着眼睛，他们的侧脸虚虚挨着，被空气隔离开。  
布鲁斯感到强烈的不安，也许闻到真实的气味会好些——对他们来说用舌头骗人太容易了。他回想自己曾经失忆的时光，那时候他胡子拉碴地拥抱着来看望他青年，很漂亮的孩子，虽然他仍然想不起与男孩共同的经历和情感，但他抱着他仍然不合时宜地联想自己抱着一堆温暖的余烬，然后在忽然的恐慌中迅速抛弃这个想象。

蝙蝠侠翻进安全屋时迎接他的是子弹上膛的声音，他后知后觉从炽热的空气抬起头来。杰森蜷在被子里，床单被体液打得湿淋淋的，满脸潮红，急促地呼吸着对着他咆哮，空气里信息素浓稠得快要爆炸，像竖起的利刃一样朝他扎过来抵挡他。布鲁斯狼狈地夺门而出，身后是砰砰的子弹打穿门框的巨响。他狂奔下楼，在窘迫中关心地想环境恶劣也许自己该送两提水上来，淡淡的味道从房门飘散向楼道围绕在他身边。先是一股苦香，再来是滚烫的烈性气息，他闻到余味里冰凉的甜意，像夏夜的一场暴雨。很久没有闻到过，布鲁斯习惯性辨认着气味里蕴含的情感...失去伴侣的绝望？苦味和血腥味仿佛是粗粝的皮革，正从顺滑的高级丝绸后面覆盖上来，并不难闻但突兀得令人心惊肉跳。他撞开刚刚关闭的大门，男孩胸膛滚落着汗水，手指自然散开勾着手枪扳机，那双总是忽而怒火万丈忽而欢谑自在的眼睛成了无机质的两颗玻璃珠，正艰难地看着天花板抽气。布鲁斯强行把他翻过去，黑手套穿过汗湿的头发把他们掀起来，布鲁斯发出怒吼声。  
一圈牙印环抱着中间鼓起的暗青色腺体。冷汗正一颗颗从脊骨附近冒出来，滚进床单。  
失去Alpha的Omega会很难受，和伴侣天人永隔的痛苦让他们的灵魂在破碎中哀嚎，所以绝大部分Omega的应对方式是做个抹除手术，没钱去医院的一部分人甚至能在痛苦中把腺体生生剜出来。  
但是它周围一圈皮肤是光洁的，白得几乎要透出光晕。  
这是个杰森宁可撑过疼痛和无法满足的热潮也舍不得抹去的印记。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯感到被背叛的疼痛和愤怒，但这不是件能用“正确”或者“错误”评判的事，或者说属于蝙蝠侠无权干涉的私人范畴。即使作为一个父亲…即使作为父亲他也没办法违心认定孩子所托非人。杰森没跟罪犯搞在一起，没遇上什么人渣垃圾，没被拉扯进深渊——布鲁斯甚至毫无愤怒的理由。他的手指颤抖着捂住那片肌肤，不敢再看。  
杰森的神智太清醒，清醒到已经不必问他是谁。  
他仿佛被抛弃在过往的时光里。  
布鲁斯反复摩挲着男孩的后颈，或者说成擦拭更恰当一些，他意识不到越来越大的手劲已经导致皮下出血，杰森断断续续咳嗽着伏在枕头上。  
擦不掉。  
恨不得直接挖出来也还是擦不掉。  
他得救他。  
布鲁斯厌恶杰森的拒绝，一直都是。  
“你需要我。”  
“不！”  
“你根本没办法自己结束这个！”  
杰森现在没力气打架，两个人沉默下来对峙着，失控的信息素排山倒海地压向彼此。他会撑不住的，他一定会。  
他慢慢把身体正过来，踩在蝙蝠标志上把人推远。布鲁斯握着他的脚踝，让他能看到自己血丝密布的眼睛。  
男孩把腿搭上漆黑的战甲肩部，慵懒地撑着脑袋，用脚趾蹭男人的脖子和耳朵。  
“那可真是我的荣幸啦，韦恩先生。”  
韦恩先生？  
…这个擅长让人伤心的小东西，这太疼了。刚刚试图冷静下来提供帮助的布鲁斯因为简简单单一句话而咬牙切齿。  
枕边散着汗湿的黑发，杰森半阖眼帘留给布鲁斯一个侧脸，因为爱抚他的嘴唇已经被唾液打湿，红彤彤的一片水光，挺直鼻梁顶进枕头里。他用牙齿咬着一点点床单，艳粉色舌头在白床单白牙齿和红嘴唇中间若隐若现，喉头滚落下含糊的低软叫声，偶尔夹杂鼻音，把手搭在扩张入口的布鲁斯背上迷茫皱眉。  
旖旎得像个妖精。  
他不该是这样，他应该紧张得在怀里发抖，闭着齿关把硌疼亲吻他的人的舌头。他应该羞涩又勇敢，又哭又喘往人怀里挤。他死去，又面目全非地回来，在他不知道的时候长成如今的容颜，又在他不知道的时候变成现在的浪荡模样。  
布鲁斯看着他被粗暴插入迅速——几乎是娴熟地拱起腰，感到控制欲又一次被男孩小小的习惯击溃。  
失去伴侣的Omega重新结合会疼痛，会本能拒绝想要他的Alpha。  
杰森在侵入下不自觉发着抖，嘴唇发白，呼吸紊乱。他侧着上半身揪紧床单，肌肉线条缓缓起伏，小声地用气声颤抖着哼哼呻吟，看起来很可怜。布鲁斯嘴里发苦，把整张脸都失去血色的男孩收进怀里，那颗头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋抵在他肩膀上，虚弱的呼吸喷在他胸口。布鲁斯能听到模糊的呜咽声。  
别害怕，是我。  
布鲁斯不可抑制地想起那个夜晚之后努力修复父子关系的自己和杰森，默契地用亲情扼杀了其他所有可能性。  
他们曾经拥有最温暖明亮的彼此。  
我的责任，我的孩子，我的士兵，我的…我的——共犯，我很抱歉。  
Omega的身体很快被艹出了更多水，男孩坐在他身上，屁股含得紧紧的，伤痕累累的躯壳变得滑腻腻湿漉漉，白生生的皮肉熏上撩人绯色。信息素的影响力更强地从肉体深处泛起，杰森抽抽噎噎，即使是他自己也很难分清这是生理泪水还是心理泪水。Omega一团浆糊的脑子里闪过很多人很多事，最后定格于一个圆球。  
那个记忆球。  
他宁可用最极端的方式提醒自己往者不可追。杰森把自己的灵魂刺得鲜血淋漓一步一步试图从那个名叫布鲁斯韦恩的泥潭里爬出来，强行放下，往前走。他的心脏因为绝望而缩紧，又迅速披上盔甲抵抗。  
青年紧实的细腰被干得一晃一晃，腿根发颤，脚趾蜷缩，淫靡香艳的画面却被空气中越来越浓重的苦染上怪异的色彩。血腥和苦涩甚至压倒了本来应有的发情甜腻气息，让空气变得冰冷沉重起来。  
布鲁斯想退出去又被绞紧，僵持着结在里面，抓着男孩的腰仿佛要抓住某个微茫的希望。  
杰森是青少年时期长期被他影响分化成的Omega…在他的气味里分化的Omega…按照沙文主义的说法甚至可以算是身体为他准备的Omega…混乱的思绪裹挟着布鲁斯，本能叫嚣着咬下去，咬下去才是正确的，一切都会回到原点，叛逆的青年会重新乖巧起来回到他身边，即使杰森会马上解除标记也能顺势把这个该死的被命运第二次偷走的烙印一起去掉。男人的鼻子慢慢凑近那块热烫但青紫可怖的腺体轻嗅，又震颤着眼球伸手捂住。  
布鲁斯的指甲深深嵌入他离群的知更鸟的皮肤里。他的孩子在他掌下发着抖。他几乎就要失控了，但是没有，不可以，他不能这么做。杰森被他禁锢在身体下方，眼神涣散，小腹抽搐地夹着他的结。老男人用另一只手拥抱着他抚摸，平静下来之后把他圈在怀里给了他一针抑制剂。  
男孩闭着眼睛勾起一抹微笑:“你开始怨怼我了，daddy，我闻到的。”他的腰因为这句话而被捏得发青，空气里重新弥漫开苦涩的躁动气息。  
那具白皙柔软的身体翻过去了，侧脸埋进枕头里，留给他一个背影。  
他的后颈被布鲁斯抠破了皮，几丝血迹正安静地晕染出来。  
世界最佳侦探穿好衣服离开的时候想起失去Alpha的Omega可能做出任何事。


End file.
